ultimum_casumfandomcom-20200213-history
Arcanism
Arcanism is the science and art of causing change to occur in conformity with will. While not technically divine in and of itself, arcanism owes its existence to the Towers of Heaven. An Arcanist, becomes capable of utilizing “magic” when his body absorbs Arcanon particles, which are an unexplained byproduct of the Domes. Arcanon particles diffuse throughout the air supply within the twelve cities making up approximately 1% of breathable air. When metabolized by the body arcanons are converted into a unique energy source, and as the body begins to burn this fuel it emits an atypical spectrum of waves which react with matter using space-time as medium, causing the effects classified as magic. Although arcanons are typically absorbed directly into the body, they can be refined into several other materials. The easiest of these materials to produce is Arcanol. Arcanol is a liquid solution infused with arcanons which can act as an “energy drink” for arcanists or, when synthesized anabolic catalysts are added to the solution, fuel for arcane devices and equipment. Another common product created with arcanons is Arcanite. Arcanite is a material produced from common crystals, like quartz, which can be energized by the waves emitted from burning metabolized arcanons. This means that a specialized arcanist is required to create arcanite, but after that the pre-cut crystals can be fitted into devices as high yield batteries or used as internal components capable of conducting arcane energy. When the arcanite is depleted it is returned to its previous crystal state and capable of reuse. A recent breakthrough in arcane research has lead to the creation of the first self replenishing arcanon reactor capable of producing synthesized arcanons that can be used to energize arcanite crystals. Despite the near limitless energy this provides, there are differences between the synthesized arcanons and natural arcanons which make them both dangerous and less versatile. Synthesized arcanons are only useful in the creation of arcanite and some arcanol-based fuels, when the artificial particles are metabolized by the body the energy they produce cannot be used naturally and will continue to build up until it reaches lethal levels unless treated. As far as most arcanists are concerned, this makes them less than useful as anything more than cheap batteries. Some researchers, on the other hand, see a darker use to them. Before now arcanite was too expensive to be integrated into weapon designs, but with an arcanon reactor researchers have been able to skip weaponized arcanite and produce the first cost efficient Arcanium. The creation of arcanium is very similar to that of arcanite, but arcanium is made of heavy metals and, due to the density of the material, it requires far more arcanons. Following the creation of the first arcanon reactor, the balance of power among the twelve cities has begun to shift towards Amaryth. If no competitor rises to challenge their new found influence over the arcane market, Amaryth very well may become the first super power of this age. Schools of Arcanism Technomancy: Arcanists practicing technomancy can manipulate the waves emitted by releasing arcanon energy, otherwise known as ethyr, to analyze the function of devices, identify their components, determine their method of operation, and even disassemble or reconstruct them. Attempting to deconstruct and study old world technology is very dangerous, even the slightest mistakes can have fatal rammifications, so technomancers are trained rigorously beginning with simple harmless devices and escalating until they are capable of externally disarming explosives. Their ability to learn how to operate equipment with only brief study makes them extremely adaptable and opens up a wide variety of professions for them. Photomancy: Arcanists practicing photomancy have the ability to manipulate light. They can bend light around people or objects to make them invisible, concetrate light into beams of heat energy, diffuse light for a variety of purposes, or create bright flashes to blind enemies. One of the most interesting talents is the ability to halt photons altogether, essentially creating zones of darkness. It takes a lot of skill to shape those zones into anything more than simple shapes like domes. Due to the varying factors involved when manipulating photons, photomancy is very complex. A simple mistake can make a spell of invisibilty render the caster blind. Neuromancy: One of the most controversial forms of arcanism, neuromancy allows the practitioner to interpret and manipulate brain waves. These abilities are respectively known as empathy and illusion, and both are required to make a neuromancer truly dangerous. With empathy, expert neuromancers can, in essence, read your mind. While they do not literally hear your thoughts, they can determine from your impulses where you’re going and what you intend to do. Using illusion, on the other hand, allows neuromancers to change your mind. With enough subtlety and finesse, a skilled neuromancer can make you reconsider actions, or divulge information while convincing you it had been your intent all along. The ability is incredibly complex, and if changes are made too quickly or too drastically they make it easier for the subjects mind to rebel against them. Vitamancy: Since they can manipulate and repair organic materials, namely flesh and bone, healing is the most common function of vitamancy and vitamancers are typically employed as doctors, surgerons, and medics. They do have other abilities, however, advanced vitamancers can make cosmetic changes to the body. These changes can range from something simple, like reshaping the nose, to more advanced surgeries such as reinforcing, or even changing, parts of the bone structure. A skilled vitamancer can alter almost any part of your body, but this is typically not a practical combat tactic as even the simplest of changes require time and subtlety to apply. That said, there is a subschool of vitamancy that is colloquially referred to as “Rending.” A Render can inflict raw physical damage on enemies, performing a complex manipulation such as rupturing blood vessels would take an impractical amount of time and focus, but a good render can cause wounds not unlike those inflicted by melee weapons. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.